You heard me Take It Off
by CalicoCas
Summary: Just something I came up with based on a prompt, but I got carried off. starts with smutty, but turns into fluffiness. :) Owen x Reader


**Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr.**

 **Disclaimer: I certainly do not own the Jurassic Park franchise. Only a giant obsession it caused...**

"You heard me. Take. It. off." He orders you. Surprised you look at him, you were just watching a movie on the couch and suddenly he's hovering over you, ordering you to take off your shirt.

"Owen, why?"

"No questions (Y/N), just do it." You swallow and obey, taking your shirt off slowly. Not one second taking your eyes off of his, but only when you pull the shirt over your head.

But Owen doesn't seem satisfied. "Pull down the straps of your bra."

"What the hell Owen, what has gotten into you? If you think you can go and order me around like your girls, then you're completely wrong."

"Trust me." You stare angrily at him, because of course you trust him, but you just don't like this. You always needed to know what was happening and surprise parties always failed due to that, but actually it was just caused by your shimmering anxiety.

"Owen! This is not funny, stop laughing!" You exclaim as he starts to chuckle. He kneels down in front of you and places his hands on your hips and stares into your eyes.

"If you don't want to take off your bra, then you'll have to take your shorts off." He says as a matter of fact.

"What? No!" He pouts for whatever reason he wants you to strip. "God, seriously? That's not fair. Just tell me why and I might consider."

He sighs and starts moving his hands up and down your legs, crawling more to the inside of your thighs with every stroke, until he manages to work your legs open and spreads them. You eye him curiously, now finally being able to give in a little. You know he would never hurt you or such thing.

"Could you now take of your shorts maybe?" You smile and nod, now realizing what he is going to do.

You raise your hips up a little and allow him to slip his index fingers through the loops and pull your shorts down. Now only dressed in your bra and panties you decide to be bold and swiftly unclasp your bra and throw it to the other side of the room.

He gasp and marvels at the sight of your breasts and places his hands over them, standing up to kiss you passionately. You start to fumble at his belt and manage to remove it and immediately start to work on his trousers. He smiles into the kiss and you return it.

"So far Netflix and chill I guess?"

"So far Netflix and chill, yes." You press yourself back to him and he scoops you up in his arms bridal style. You swing your arms around his neck and hold on like your life depends on it.

Suddenly you remember something very important. Very, very important.

"Owen, wait." You mumble as he attacks your neck while he lays you down on the bed. He look up waiting for an answer. "I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it babe?" You swallow hard, you never thought telling this would be such big of a deal. Like you imagined doing it when you were younger to you husband when you would grow up, but Owen was your boyfriend and god was this hard.

You notice him staring at you while you were distracted by your inner debate. "What's it?"

"Uhm, well, wait." You manage to push him off yourself and scramble down on the ground to your bag and grab a thermometer shaped thing from my bag and hold it behind me as I stand up, facing a highly confused Owen.

"(Y/N), what do you have behind your back?" He asks me hesitantly.

You open his hands with one of yours, "Close you eyes." He obeys and you lay the object in his hands, closing them around it. "Open your eyes now."

"Wha-" His eyes go wide as he sees what he is holding and checks if he sees it right. "Babe! Am I going to be a daddy?!" You nod furiously and tears spring into your eyes and you start to grin like an idiot.

"YES!" You almost scream.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a daddy!" He gets up from the bed and levels his head to your belly, which is still flat, but not for long. "Hello little one, I'm really happy that you are where you are and I'm going to be the best daddy there has ever been."

You bring a hand up to your lower stomach, only now fully realizing you're pregnant. He starts to plant kisses all over your stomach and throws his arms around your waist.

"(Y/N), I love you. I love you I love you I love you!" you both laugh and fall on the bed in each other's arms, drifting around on a pink cloud. He tilts your chin up with two fingers and you look into his eyes.

"(Y/N), will you marry me?" You almost choke as you jump because of his question, which you obviously didn't expect at all. You crash your lips to his and have a passionate make-out session with him until you pull back for some air.

"Yes! What the hell do you think! Yes!"


End file.
